A New Companion
by Alucard354565
Summary: Part 1 of 2. Hawke takes on a mission for the last part of coin she needs for The Deep Roads Expedition. This mission however makes her gain not only a new companion but also a possible troublemaker. Who is this new companion? Where does she come from? Why does she look different from a normal human? Read to find out!
1. Dragonborn

**A/N: My first Dragon Age fanfic! I own only my OC.**

* * *

The Wounded Coast wasn't a good place to be when wounded and surrounded by hired mercenaries. That's the ordeal our main character had gotten in. Rhea was still not used to being near humans and what she had done had caused someone to hire these mercenaries after her. Rhea sat against a cave wall, clutching her bloody side, meanwhile clutching her sword as well.

Her vision had begun to falter quite some time ago and being in a dark cave was not helping. Her head slumps against the wall and she delves into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hawke and her companions had gotten word from a mysterious contact that a friend of this contact's was being hunted by mercenaries after upsetting some Noble and that there would be good coin in it after. This was what Hawke was hoping for. She needed only two more gold and she could go on that Deep Roads Expedition. Hawke stops just in time to spot the group of mercenaries split up to find this person. Varric, Isabela, and Anders caught up with the rogue as she follows two of the mercenaries. There were six in total and that would mean one of the three split groups would most likely find the person.

Hawke motions for her companions to hide as does as she when the mercenaries check out a cave. One of them yelled that they found her. The two drag the limp body out and had their backs facing Hawke as she and her companions walk out from their hiding place. The taller of the two sees Hawke and draws his weapon as did the other.

Hawke gets out her blades and prepares to fight.

* * *

Rhea cringes as she heard the clashes of steel within her mind. She opens her eyes a little and sees two of the group of mercenaries fighting a group off two women, a human man, and a dwarf. Rhea stands up slowly, grips her sword, and slices off both of the men's heads. Rhea falls to her knees as her loss of blood took the better of her. She plunges her sword into the ground in an attempt to help her stand.

"Are you alright?" Hawke asks.

"Can you not see the wound? Or are you as blind as these men?" Rhea asks angrily as she fights the pain.

As Rhea looks up at Hawke, Hawke gasps slightly at her features: Rhea's skin was like that of an elf's, her eyes were that of a dragon's, and she had human ears. If she had pointed ones, she'd be mistaken for an elf with weird eyes. Rhea notices their staring and curses under her breath as pain came upon her again. Anders took action and began healing the mysterious woman.

The wound heals and she thanks Anders. She stands and notices her state of armor. She sighs and tries to cover up the skin showing but nothing worked, so she left it alone.

"I should thank you. My name is Rhea." Rhea says, bowing to the rogue.

"What happened that caused this?" Hawke asks, gesturing to the dead mercenaries.

"What do you mean? They simply died, you know, their heads got cut off." Rhea answers.

"I mean, how come they were after you." Hawke asks trying to ignore Isabela's and Varric's laughter at what Rhea said.

"It wasn't meant to be funny but who cares and to answer your question I simply got on the nerve of a greatly honored noble because I questioned his honor." Rhea says, shrugging and walking past Hawke.

"Where are you going?" Hawke asks.

"Home?" Rhea murmurs.

She left Hawke and her companions at the cave and continues to Kirkwall. Once there, she was eyed by guards at their posts because of the state of her armor. She groans.

"I need a drink." Rhea says as she walks towards The Hanged Man.

Rhea sat at a table and orders whiskey.

After a few drinks, the doors open and Hawke and her companions walk through. Rhea rolls her eyes as Hawke spots her and walks over. Before she could approach, she is stopped by a mercenary. The mercenary and Hawke stare at each other before the man broke the silence by punching Hawke and saying that he will bring this woman to the Templars for how much coin was going to be given. Rhea rolls her eyes once again and stands behind the man. She knocks him out with her fist and he falls to the ground.

"Your jaw alright?" Rhea asks Hawke as she saw a small bruise forming.

"Yeah, damn that was a hard punch." Hawke says, sitting at the table.

"What did you expect him to do? Cower in fear of a woman who looks like she can't fend for herself?" Rhea asks.

"I'm not defenseless!" Hawke yells at Rhea.

"I didn't say you were defenseless. You proved that at the cave. What I meant was you look like it." Rhea explains.

"Hawke, shouldn't you punch this girl for calling you that?" Anders asks.

"Nah, I say you should wrestle her in a hot match that all the men could jerk off to." Isabela says, looking Rhea up and down.

"I agree with Rivaini." Varric says, smirking at the thought.

"Great. Now I'm surrounded by a human who wants to probably kill me, a human who wants to get in my pants, a dwarf that wants to watch as the human gets into my pants, and a mage who wants to punch me. Just what have I gotten myself into when leaving Shadowfall." Rhea says.

"Shadowfall? I've heard of that place. Isn't it home to a secret race?" Isabela asks.

"It used to be." Rhea says, her expression growing into sadness.

"Used to be?" Varric asks.

"Yeah, it was attacked by Templars. They killed every last of my people and I barely escaped." Rhea says.

"Just what race are you?" Hawke asks.

"I am a Dragonborn." Rhea says and her eyes glow as she says that word.

"What's a Dragonborn?" Hawke asks.

Will they find out?

**A/N: Review! This Dragonborn race is not related to Skyrim's Dragonborn by the term of being able to shout. Rhea is born with dragon aspects but only for her eyes, dragon abilities, being able to speak to a dragon, and the soul of one. Rhea's race spend their entire lives learning dragon language and learning their ways. For now, Rhea will not be paired with anyone but if someone wants me to just give me who you to seen with Rhea. These are the possible choices: Anders, Fenris, Isabela, or Bethany. I will take votes. PM me or review with one of the four characters!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. The Deep Roads Expedition Part 1

**A/N: I own only my OC.**

* * *

Rhea told them what a Dragonborn was. Starting with the First of her Kind, her own father. Her father was alive for more than 10,000 years and he has been the King for all of those years. Every Dragonborn is his creation but Rhea is a creation of his blood and another of his creation. When Varric had asked what that would make Rhea based on the chain of royalty, she said that she would be Dragonborn Princess which is what her father would have told them.

Varric nods and continues jotting down notes based on her race.

Anders thought of this as their kind being an abomination.

Isabela simply didn't care.

Hawke wanted to know more about this 'Shadowfall' place.

Rhea leads Hawke and her companions to the mysterious contact's home where a young boy gives them 4 gold coins in courtesy of his mother. Hawke grins as they leave and goes home to tell her mother and sister that she would be leaving for that expedition. Rhea decides to go with Hawke to see what Hawke's family is like.

Hawke enters Gamlen's house with Rhea behind her.

"Sister! You're back, who's this?" Bethany asks.

"This is Rhea. She's the person I had to rescue for the 4 gold pieces." Hawke explains.

"Does that mean?" Leandra asks.

"Yeah. I'm going on the expedition." Hawke says as she goes into the other room to gather the rest.

Rhea walks out and as she is about to leave the doorstep of Gamlen's house, Hawke asks if Rhea would like to join her. Rhea thinks on it and decides to go. Hawke, Bethany, and Rhea leave to Hightown where they meet up with Bartrand and Varric. Hawke gives the coin and maps to Bartrand and he begins his speech. Leandra interrupts and begs Hawke not to take her sister on this expedition.

Hawke decides against her mother though and brings Rhea, Varric, and Bethany.

Her mother fell to her knees, crying. As the group of hirelings and Hawke and her companions leave, Hawke looks back at her mother with an apologetic look. Once outside the city's walls, everyone begins to talk about what they would do with the money they would get after. Rhea just wanted to go along for seeing what the dwarf race built down there.

As Rhea walks ahead of everyone to scout the area, Bethany goes up to her.

"So, are you an elf?"

"No"

"Half-elf?"

"No"

"What are you then?"

"A Dragonborn"

"What's that?"

"A race that has been hidden for 10,000 years. We are mainly made of magic but I'm made of my father's blood and another of his 'creation'."

"Who's your father?"

"The King of our kind."

"So, you're not an elf?"

"Not to be rude but why do you ask so many questions?"

"Well, I'm curious."

Rhea stops when Bartrand said to set up camp for the night and raises her eyebrow at Bethany who shrugs. Rhea sighs and sits against a tree near the camp. She sits criss-crossed with her eyes closed as she meditates while closely listening to the conversations that her allies held. Rhea grips the ground as flashes of when the Templars attacked her homeland fly through her mind.

Her eyes snap open and a low growl of a dragon comes from her mouth.

She wanted the Templars, that invaded her home, dead.

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. The Deep Roads Expedition Part 2

**A/N: I own only my OC.**

* * *

By morning, everyone was up, eating breakfast, and getting packed for the rest of the journey to the opening. Rhea, who was washing her hands in the creek near the camp, felt as if something was following them or specifically her. When she looks up to across the little creek, there stood a werewolf whom was snarling at Rhea. Rhea chuckles.

"You're going to have to try harder than that beast." Rhea says, letting a little of the dragon within her come out.

The werewolf felt even more threatened and lashes out at Rhea, who quickly dodges the werewolf's arm. Rhea and the werewolf stare at each other as they circle one another. The werewolf bares its teeth and strikes again. This time, however, Rhea hits back with a punch to the ribs which makes the werewolf stagger back and this gives the time for Rhea to hit again, making the werewolf fall to the floor in unconsciousness. The werewolf returns to its human shape which was of a young man.

Rhea sighs and puts a blanket over him.

Rhea looks down at her hand as her nails grew sharp and then went back to normal.

Rhea joins the group soon after and at this time they had reached the opening. Bartrand is the first to go through with his hirelings. Then, Hawke's groups goes in after. As they come to a stop, the road going forward was blocked. Bartrand curses and blames his hirelings for not doing anything. A scout comes back saying that the other pathways through were dangerous and possibly filled with darkspawn. Hawke and Bartrand converse. He agrees to let Hawke's group go through these pathways to kill anything that could possibly kill them.

Rhea's gut told her this was probably a bad idea.

Rhea went along with what Bartrand said, however, and they went through.

Rhea kept her sword at bay just in case of darkspawn. They reach a rather weird looking room that had a blight of stairs going down into another and this is when Darkspawn attack them. Rhea swings her sword just as one is charging at them and cuts through its waist, making the body split in half and blood flow onto her. Rhea kills a few more and as they walk to the stairs, more appear.

This went on until they reach a door.

Hawke opens the door, lets everyone in, and then leaves it open as they take a left into a larger room. A load roar was heard as Dragonlings start charging at them and a rather unhappy Dragon. Rhea steps in front of Hawke and her companions as the dragon lands in front of her. As it is about to blow fire from its mouth at Rhea, she says:

**"_Helt,_ _Dovah!"_****  
**

**_"Aan Joor Tol Tinvaaks Dii Tinvok?"_**

**_"Zu'u Los Nid Joor."_**

**_"Ruz Fos Los Hei?"_**

**_"Zu'u Los Aan Dovahkiin."_**

**_"Dovahkiin? Los Hei Se Alduin's Sos?"_**

**_"Grahk"_**

**_"Rinik Eyvir, Hei Aal Rahn, Dovahkiin."_ **

The Dragon and its Dragonlings leave. Hawke gives Rhea a questioning look when she turns around. Rhea shrugs and they continue walking where they find a door and Varric says this is what they were looking for. Rhea stays behind while the others went to retrieve Bartrand and the hirelings. Rhea sat on one of the steps awaiting the others.

* * *

Translation:

"Stop, Dragon!"

"A mortal that speaks my language?"

"I am no mortal."

"Then what are you?"

"I am a Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn? Are you of Alduin's blood?"

"Yes"

"Very Well, You may pass, Dragonborn."

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	4. The Deep Roads Expedition Part 3

**A/N: I own only my OC. Let me ask one more thing: Bethany x Rhea or Morrigan x Rhea? I know what happened near (or was it after?) the end of Dragon Age Origins and I have decided to bring Morrigan back.**

* * *

When the group returned, Rhea joins them and they walk through the large hallway. Bartrand begins to speak but Rhea paid no heed as she felt something, rather someone, watching them. Rhea brushes it off as they walk through the dark room that left the hirelings searching for hours. On the walls were veins of overgrown lyrium and strange markings. Rhea stops as she notices one of a dwarf speaking to a huge black dragon.

She puts her hand on the black dragon.

"Father..." She whispers.

"What?" Hawke asks as she sees the drawing.

"This drawing is of my father speaking to a clan of dwarves. I used to listen to his tales of when he helped various humans, elves, and dwarves to gain things they needed. Figures that these ruins would have something of him in it." Rhea says.

"Your father is a dragon?!" Varric asks with a surprised look on his face.

"Why else would I call myself a Pure Dragonborn? There are Halflings and Pure. Halflings have human looks but not the same power that we hold. Pure have dragon and human looks and have enormous power." Rhea explains.

"This Dragonborn stuff is really weird." Bethany says.

"Perhaps. It would take a human more than 2 decades to truly find our homeland and find our race. Shadowfall was a peaceful place. I just hope the Templars haven't ruined anything." Rhea says with disgust when she brings up the Templars.

Hawke leads them towards a separate room that could possibly lead to another. As they reach the last step, Shades appear and attack the four. Bethany shoots a fireball at a group that came straight for them. They engulf into flames and burn to ashes. Varric begins shooting arrows at them. Which barely stops them. Hawke attacks head on. Rhea does the same but flings her wrist secretly and lightning strikes 3 of the Shades.

By the end of the battle, the last Shade is killed but an inhuman roar is heard to their left as a Stone Ogre (I believe that is what it is called) breaks off its chains and headbuts Rhea and Hawke who stood in its way. Varric grits his teeth and shot it in the right eye. It yells in pain and staggers. Rhea is the first to recover and stands. She growls and her eyes shone bright red. She picks up her blade, walks over to it, and thrusts the large two-handed sword into its forehead. The glow on its body died out as it died.

"What...the hell...was that?" Hawke says to Rhea as she notices the state she is in.

"What? The way I look or what that creature was?" Rhea asks as her form returns to normal.

"What do you think?" Hawke asks.

"What I did was just a tapping into what is called Dragon's Rage." Rhea replies, crossing her arms.

"What is Dragon's Rage?" Bethany asks, helping her sister up.

"Dragon's Rage is something that only warriors and mages in our race can do. It allows the user to tap into the strength of a dragon. But that's all I will say about it." Rhea says, walking down the other pair of steps and through the door.

Hawke, Varric, and Bethany exchange a look of suspicion.

* * *

Rhea limps through the hallways of the ruins as she tries to find Hawke.

They were betrayed by Bartrand, attacked by demons, and were separated by a cave in.

Rhea's vision began to waver as she fell to the floor. Her vision came back a few times and she sees a womanly figure stalking towards her...then she slipped into unconscious.

* * *

Birds were chirping. That's the first thing Rhea heard when she awoke.

Her eyes snap open and she sits up, only to fall back down in pain.

"I wouldn't have done that." A voice says.

Rhea looks to her right and notices a woman sitting down with a Wyvern near her.

"Who..." Rhea begins to say.

"My name will be revealed if you tell me yours." She says.

"Rhea. My name is Rhea." Rhea says.

"My name is Morrigan." She says, getting up.

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	5. Grey Warden

**A/N: I own only my OC.**

* * *

Rhea wakes up as she is being dragged away by men with silver armor. Her vision was not yet clear and her wounds were still threatening to take the better of her. And she knew why, darkspawn blood had gotten into her system. In due time, she could possibly fall victim to the Blight. This is what worried the men that were bringing her to their camp.

Rhea falls back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Rhea, would you come here please?" Said Alduin as he stands on a cliff overlooking the sea.

"What is it Father?" Rhea asks, walking over to his side.

"You need to flee this place." He replies.

"What?! Why?!" Rhea asks with a worried look.

"Templars cannot learn of you. They must believe you are human and not a true dragon." He says, looking upon his daughter with a guilty look.

"But-"

"No. You must leave. Your mother will be leaving with you as well but on a separate path." Alduin says, spreading his wings.

"Where do I go?" Rhea asks.

"Kirkwall. You must help a woman named Marian Hawke become Champion. It is her destiny."

"How do you know of this?" Rhea asks.

"Have you forgotten that I can see into the future, as can you?" Alduin says with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I have not forgotten."

"Good. Farewell, I must leave for Skyrim. I have business with someone there. Take care of yourself, child." Alduin says, flying off into the distance.

* * *

Rhea awoke again and this time she lay on a bedroll. Her wounds were healed and she could see clearly. She sat up and thought of what she dreamt of. Rhea sighs and a man enters the tent. She covers her eyes with her bangs in fear that he was possibly a Templar. He chuckles and moves her bangs out of her face.

"Do not fear me, young dragon." He says, sitting in front of Rhea.

"How do you know what I am?" Rhea asks.

"Your mother has been in our order before. She was, in fact, a friend of the Hero of Ferelden. They both became Grey Wardens at the same time." He says.

"My mother is a Grey Warden?"

"Indeed."

"How come she never told me?"

"That is something you will have to ask her yourself. Come, she is waiting outside." He says, leaving Rhea to get dressed.

Rhea stands and notices her armor. She puts it on and walks outside while sheathing her sword. She stops in her tracks as she sees her mother speaking with none other than King Alistair. The man led her to the two and waits for the conversation to end. Rhea is hugged after they were done by her mother.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. I still feel a bit weak."

"That's probably because darkspawn blood has gotten in your system and it is still there." Alistair says.

"Does that mean-?"

"Yes. The only cure is to either be killed or become a Grey Warden."

"No. I won't allow my daughter to have the same duties as us." Her mother says.

"Mother, I would've returned to Kirkwall anyways. I have to help Hawke." Rhea says.

"Who's this Hawke?" She asks Rhea.

"She's a friend of mine."

"Was she the one you were murmuring in your sleep about?" Alistair asks.

"What exactly did I say?"

"That you have to help a Marian Hawke become Champion and that in order to do that, she needs to deal with the Qunari in Kirkwall." The man says.

"I...said all of that?"

"Yes."

"It is true." Rhea says.

"Please, your daughter will die." The man says, ignoring Rhea's comment.

"Fine, if it will save her life."

Rhea is taken to the middle of the camp and is given a goblet. She drinks its contents and after a few more moments, her eyes go blank and she falls to the floor as she goes into unconsciousness.

* * *

Rhea awakes a bit later back in her tent with her mother sitting next to her.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. We thought you were gone but by the second day, you were breathing normally."

Rhea stands as does her mother and walks out of the tent with her armor still on. She sighs and saw three packed horses. She saw Alistair and another man on two of them. She gets on the third one and listens as her mother makes Alistairs sware to watch over Rhea. He did and they left, riding into the night as fast as they could to get to Kirkwall by next month.

* * *

A month later...

Rhea, Alistair, and Alistair's Uncle made it to Kirkwall and first go to the Viscount's Keep. Knight-Commander Meredith stood, waiting for them. After a brief argument between Alistair and Meredith, Rhea turns her head towards the entrance to see Hawke staring at her in disbelief. Hawke walks forward as Meredith leaves and makes idle conversation with Alistair. He notices how Hawke kept glancing at Rhea and left them to talk.

"Where have you been?!" Hawke asks.

"Is that anyway to greet someone who was on the verge of dying?" Rhea jokes.

"What? You were dying?" Varric asks.

"Yes. A bit of darkspawn blood got into my system. I passed out and awoke in a Grey Warden camp with my mother and King Alistair in it. I became a Grey Warden after that and two days later we set off to come to Kirkwall. Only it took a month to get here." Rhea says.

"Why should we trust her again? She could be lying!" Anders says.

"Would I? Tell me, Anders, wasn't King Alistair not just here." Rhea says.

"You...have a point." Anders admitted.

"Good. Now, I do not know if I will be staying but I must leave."

"You can't just leave! What about seeing the others?" Hawke asks.

"The others?"

"Isabela, Bethany, Fenris, and Merrill?" Aveline says.

"Oh. I guess I could stay for a little meet-and-greet but that is all." Rhea says as they leave to the Hanged Man.

(At Hanged Man)

They sat at the table in Varric's room, laughing and sharing jokes. Rhea felt outcasted and got up to leave. As she leaves the Hanged Man, Bethany follows. Rhea sits against a wall in an alley. She notices Bethany.

"What do you want?"

"Did you really become a Grey Warden?" Bethany asks, sitting next to Rhea.

"I did. I see you still like to ask many questions." Rhea replies, chuckling.

"I can't help it. If something catches my attention, then I shall do whatever I must to research it." Bethany says, smiling.

"Are we talking about me or my kind?" Rhea says, looking at Bethany as they itch closer to each other.

"Possibly both. Tell me, do you feel the same way I do?"

"You mean if I feel for you?"

"Yes."

Rhea thinks for a moment and replies by planting a kiss on Bethany's lips. The kiss was a simple innocent kiss that quickly turns to a heated one as Bethany pushes Rhea to the ground. They run their hands down each other's body. Heat pools at their cores as their desires take the best of them. They break away for a breath; this gave Bethany time to untie the straps of Rhea's armor.

"My, My. Aren't you two being naughty?" A womanly voice says to them.

They look to see that it was Isabela.

Bethany gets off of Rhea and stands. Rhea ties her straps to her armor and stands as well. Isabela chuckles.

"Hawke will not be pleased."

The two were possibly doomed. Or were about to be tortured for life.

**Review! There will be more of these scenes to come!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	6. Remembering What Has Been Lost

**A/N: I own only my OC. What I meant by Morrigan returning, well I'll just let you see.**

* * *

Hawke was...oddly accepting of the relationship between the two. She just simply smirked at Bethany and pulled her into privacy. After they talked, Rhea is approached by a rather odd looking man wearing Circle robes.

"Are you Rhea?"

"Yes"

"I...have terrible news."

"What is it?"

"Some people of Shadowfall...have all been killed."

"Did...Did the Templars do this?"

"Yes but they were killed."

"By who?"

"He told me his name is Alduin."

Rhea stood frozen in her place. Hawke told the man to leave, he gave Rhea a sympathetic look, and left. Rhea grits her teeth as anger boils within her. Hawke looks at her but gasps as she realizes something different about Rhea. Rhea notices this and wonders what gave Hawke such a surprising look. She looks at her reflection and her eyes widen. She looked somewhat a combination of that woman she met first with the Wyvern and the Hero of Ferelden.

"You...changed." Hawke says.

"Perhaps it was just an illusion she was playing on us." Fenris says.

"No...I...I need to get to Shadowfall." Rhea says, leaving the Hanged Man and to Kirkwall's docks with Hawke and her companions close by.

Once at the same boat she used to get here, Rhea turns to her friends.

"Please, don't come with me."

"We want to."

"But-"

"We're not changing our minds, Rhea. We're going with you." Hawke says.

"I suppose I will need help to apprehend the Templars there." Rhea says as they all get on the boat.

* * *

When they reached the evil looking castle, the city was smoking. Normally, the city would be a peaceful sight. Rhea growls, her form changing back into her original one that Hawke and her companions had gotten used to. Once docked and ready to fight, they all jump off the boat and are met with Jason Cousland, the Hero of Ferelden.

"Champion. It is a pleasure to meet you but may I ask as to why you are here?" Jason asks.

"This is Rhea. She is the daughter of the dragon that attacked his city." Hawk explains.

"So, you're the one? You seem to have a lot of anger in you" Jason says.

Rhea ignores the comment and walks toward the city gates where Templars lay, dead and burnt. She walks through the gates and many Darkspawn attack Jason's forces. Rhea freezes when she sees a flash of the woman from her dream. Her head began to throb but she ignores it as she takes out her sword and slices down any Darkspawn that stood in her way.

Everyone follows her.

Rhea and Jason stand before Alduin and his army.

"Father! Why are you doing this?!" Rhea asks.

Alduin looks upon the girl with his beat red eyes and simply lets loose a roar. Rhea looks down as her mind registers what he said.

_**"I am not your father. That man beside you is your father. The reason you look like a Dragonborn is because I have saved you."**_

"So, it's true then. You aren't my father?"

_**"No. I am not."**_

"Then I shall have no regrets in killing you." Rhea says, gripping her sword.

Alduin tells his army to back off and Rhea tells Jason to do the same.

As the two face each other, from afar, Rhea hears the voice of that same woman.

_**"Fulfill your destiny."**_

Rhea's eyes glow, as does Alduin's, but Rhea's form glows as well. A blinding light is formed and everyone is knocked back. Alduin stands breathless as the light goes out and reveals a ruby dragon bigger than him. It growls, flies into the sky, and charges back down towards Alduin. It collides into him and they tumble about the main grounds. The ruby dragon separates from Alduin as he shouts fire at it. They stare each other down and Alduin cowers as the other dragon growls.

Jason and his men, including Hawke and her companions, reach the two dragons just as Alduin is told by the other one to leave and never return to this world. The ruby dragon summons a large amount of power as it teleports Alduin. It looks down at the humans. A Wyvern swoops down near the dragon and purrs lightly. Jason knew this Wyvern all too well and prepared for the worst as Morrigan descends the steps that lead to the main part of the city.

"Hello, Jason."

"Been awhile hasn't it, Morrigan?" Jason replies walking over to her.

Hawke and her companions search for Rhea. They call out her name and the dragon chuckles.

"I am here, Hawke." The dragon says.

"But how-?"

"I...had a part of my memory erased for a time while I was with Alduin. He did not want me to learn of my past as a human." It says.

"So, you're a dragon?"

"No. I'm as human as you are."

"She just has a bit of her grandmother and mother within her." Jason says, stealing a glance at Morrigan who grins.

The dragon returns to Rhea's form as a Dragonborn.

"I'm sorry that you got caught up in all of this."

"No worries. That's what friends do for friends, right?" Hawke says.

Rhea smiles.

"What are you going to do now?" Varric asks.

"For now, I'll stand by your side, Hawke. You're probably going to need all the help you can get in this battle between Templars and Mages. However many survivors are left of the Dragonborn race will lend you their aid." Rhea says.

"She's very much like you, Jason." Morrigan says as Rhea leaves with Hawke.

"Nah. I'd say she has a bit of us both in her and I thought you said the child would be a boy?" Jason asks as he watches the Darkspawn retreat.

"I thought so at first but when the child was born a girl, I thought differently." Morrigan admits.

"So what now? Where will you go now?" Jason asks.

"For now, let us spend the night together. I have longed for your touch for quite some time." Morrigan replies with a smirk.

Rhea heard the last bit of that conversation as the boat leaves and she smiles. She leans against the rail as does Bethany who takes Rhea's hand in hers. Rhea looks at Bethany as Rhea plants a kiss on Bethany's lips again. Bethany wraps her arms around Rhea's shoulders and Rhea wraps her arms around Bethany's waist.

Hawke smiles for her sister and takes a glance at Isabela who gave a smile back.

This was a dawn for a new day.

If only they knew that their return to Kirkwall would result in The Last Straw.

**See what I did there with the whole: The Last Straw because the last main quest is called that. Anyways, review! As I said before, plenty of scenes between Bethany and Rhea. Maybe even some steamy ones.**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
